


I Get to Love You

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [29]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: “Should we really be doing this in the kitchen?” Archie asks.“It’s our kitchen. We can do whatever we like in it,” Betty replies. “And I want you in every room of this house.”prompt: smutty married barchie in the kitchen





	I Get to Love You

Betty closes the front door. Finally, _finally_ their friends are gone. Not that she isn’t grateful that Kevin, Veronica and Jughead had helped her and Archie move into their new house. But she’s been dying to get her hands on Archie all day, and as well meaning as their friends are, they can’t seem to take a hint.

Betty turns to Archie, a seductive smirk on her lips. She reaches for him, running a finger across his chest.

“We’re finally alone,” she murmurs. Archie smiles down at her.

“Thank god,” he laughs. “We should do the dishes.”

He turns and starts walking towards the kitchen, leaving Betty standing by the front door, bewildered. The _dishes_? They’re finally alone in their new house that they bought _together_ , and he wants to do the _dishes_? Frankly, it’s insulting.

Betty follows him to the kitchen and finds him filling the sink with water. He really is doing the dishes. He’s not just being funny. But she doesn’t want to do the dishes. She wants him to make love to her. Now.

“Archie,” Betty says, leaning on the island bench behind him. He turns to look at her. “What are you doing?”

“Uh…” he tilts his head. “The dishes?”

Which, okay. Obviously. But seriously? Betty rolls her eyes. She rounds the island bench to stand behind him. She runs her hands up his back, then wraps her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him.

“I think the dishes can wait,” Betty says, her voice low. She presses a kiss to his back.

“I didn’t know domestic chores were a turn on for you,” Archie chuckles.

“ _You’re_ the turn on,” Betty purrs. She drops her hands to the waistband of his jeans and undoes the button. Archie stops doing the dishes and grips the side of the sink as Betty slides a hand into his jeans, under his boxers.

Betty’s heart races when she hears his breath hitch, her fingers curling around his half hard cock. She strokes him gently, feeling him grow harder in her hand. If Archie is trying to seem unaffected, he’s failing miserably. His knuckles are white against the sink, and she’s pretty sure he’s holding his breath.

Betty removes her hand and Archie lets out a shaky breath.

“You’re not really stopping, are you?” he asks, turning around. Betty gives him a mischievous smirk and drops to her knees. She maintains eye contact as she tugs his jeans and boxers down, letting his cock spring free. She kisses the tip softly, and Archie swallows heavily.

“Should we really be doing this in the kitchen?” he asks.

“It’s _our_ kitchen. We can do whatever we like in it,” Betty replies. “And I want you in every room of this house.” 

“Okay,” Archie breathes.

Betty wraps a hand around the base of his cock and takes him into her mouth. Archie leans against the sink, his breathing becoming more laboured as Betty works her mouth and tongue on him, bringing him closer and closer to release. She can feel her own heart racing and a dull throb between her legs, his arousal turning her on even more.

“God, Betty,” Archie moans, and Betty doubles her efforts, knowing he’s close. He moans as he comes, spilling his seed into her mouth, and Betty swallows easily. Archie helps her to her feet and then he kisses her, edging her backwards until she hits the island counter, his hands gripping her waist. He kicks out of his pants completely, and Betty pulls his shirt over his head, leaving him naked, while she’s still fully dressed. Not that she minds. She never gets tired of looking at his body.

His fingers trail down her stomach and into her jeans.

“It’s your turn,” he whispers, kissing her again while his fingers find her clit. Betty gasps into his mouth as he uses his fingers, knowing exactly what she likes. Betty’s head drops to his shoulder, panting as he drives her closer to climax. She comes silently, her body shuddering against his.

Archie’s hard again, his naked cock pressing against her, and Betty suddenly realises she’s overdressed. She pulls her top over her head, and Archie kisses her, her lips, her neck, while she works on getting her pants off. Her bra is last to go, and she pauses for a moment to admire her husband.

“What?” Archie tilts his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

Betty shakes her head, smiling. “I just love you.”

Archie grins. “I love you too.” He kisses her. “Now, are we gonna break this kitchen in or what?”

Betty laughs, nodding, and Archie hoists her up onto the counter. “Remind me to clean this later,” she says as Archie joins her. She lies down, the coolness of the marble making her shiver. Archie’s gaze darkens, drinking her in, and Betty’s stomach flips over.

Betty grips him tightly as he sinks into her, filling her. It’s hard and fast, they’ve both come once already, and it doesn’t take Betty long to work back up to the precipice. She comes as he thrusts into her, and moments later he reaches his own climax, filling her with his come.

They lie on the kitchen bench for a few moments before it starts to feel weird.

“You know, the kitchen really isn’t a sexy place,” Betty muses.

“You’re the one who apparently couldn’t wait ten minutes until the dishes were done and we could take it to the bedroom,” Archie laughs, brushing tendrils of hair away from Betty’s face. Betty reaches her hand up to his to interlock their fingers. She studies his hand, running a thumb over his wedding band. Her heart swells. Sometimes she forgets he’s really hers for life.

“It’s not my fault you’re so irresistible,” she smiles. Archie laughs harder. He slides off the bench and Betty sits up. He leans up to kiss her, and pulls away slowly.

“I love you,” he reminds her.

Betty smiles. “I know.”


End file.
